This invention relates to a mounting arrangement for series connected turbines for use with paint-spraying equipment, particularly high volume low pressure (HVLP) air-atomization-assisted paint spray guns. Turbines connected in series in prior art systems typically had the turbines mounted separately in a housing with a hose or pipe connecting the outlet of one turbine with the inlet of the other turbine. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,822 with a tangential outlet type turbine feeding an axial inlet type turbine in series.
The present invention is directed to eliminating the need for a separate connecting hose and for greatly reducing the space needed for the series connection of two turbines by arranging the outlet of the first turbine to be mounted immediately adjacent the inlet of the second turbine, preferably with both turbines coaxially aligned and sealed together such that the efficiency of the turbines is increased and the space required to mount the series turbines is greatly reduced.